Amarte Asi
by pamplonita
Summary: Hermione is now in her seventh year at Hogwarts. The year before, the school had taken a trip to Brazil. What happens when she starts to relive the memories of that trip? This year, the Headmaster organizes the same trip, but she doesn't want to go.
1. Hogwarts

Author's Note- Well, this my second attempt to write a story, the other one I got sick of writing. I hope everyone likes it, and please leave reviews. I know the first chapter is sort of short, but the next ones will be longer. Promise! Oh, and anything you recognize, I don't own. Most likely.

* * *

Her stomach made its way to her throat. She was pregnant? She closed her eyes to make the nausea go away, also praying that it was not true. When her eyes reopened the truth was still standing her in the face, in the form of a blue line. She tried to think rationally. Would she tell anyone? Her parents, no one else. Should she keep it? It's not an it Hermione!

Hands trembling, she went to go sit on the toilet seat, which also started to shake from the verocity of her sobs. A baby...something was not quite right. Her mind pondered over everything looking for the missing fact. Something clicked and her heart lurched. The test was wrong, she couldn't have a baby, she was still a virgin. Her face broke into a relieved smile and all worries were pushed from her mind as she left the confinement of the bathroom.

* * *

Harry's eyes were obscured with the emotion of concern as Hermione came into the compartment of the train at platform 9 3/4. Her face tried to accomadate the streching of her skin as she tried to smile. It was more of a grimace. He seemed to notice, and asked a silent question.

"I'm fine, Harry, just a bit of stress. Living up to my bookworm reputation." This time she did smile, and Harry's face turned into a mask of relief.  
"Ron went to get some sweets from the trolley lady. You finish with your rounds?"  
During the summer Hermione had been named Head Girl. No surprise there. Except she wasn't as happy as she would've been, if there hadn't been so much on her plate already.  
"Yes, and of course, looking for Neville's toad. Poor boy was distressing about it."  
"I am not a poor boy." Neville's head was now popping throught the compartment door, and his face fought to control the twitchs at the corner of his mouth.  
"Neville! Come on in, is Ginny there with you?" The last Hermione said more as a statement then a question. Of course she was there, had been, ever since Gin and Neville had started dating. All he did was smile as he came into the compartment with Ginny holding unto his hand. His eyes strayed to an unoccupied seat, and he made his way towards it. Pulling Ginny unto his lap as he sat down, his hand strayed to Crookshanks and he started to pet him.

"Herm, you look a bit pale. And you to Harry! What do you guys do in the summer? Your supposed to get a tan." This was said by Ginny, and although she had meant no harm, "Herm" visibly tensed.

No one seemed to notice the change, however, and Hermione fought to keep her mask of indifference on while she answered.  
"No kids in my neighborhood, so you know I mostly stayed in, reading and watching the telly." Harry's response was the same as Hermione's.

"Nothing much, hung around. Dursleys let me play on the computer though." He seemed to be happy about that, but I didn't know what he found so facinating. Those computers hurt my eyes. Hermione seemed to realize she was the only one to remain standing and promptly sat down. Her hand had just been in the process of pulling out the book Alyss in Wonderland to pass the time, when the compartment door once more opened.

A shrill voice stopped her from lifting her head to see who had entered. She already knew. Malfoy and his gang.  
"If it isn't Scarhead and his infamous sidekicks." Pansy's voice was like nails against a chalkboard, but before Hermione could cover her ears, a lower voice spoke.

"My, it would seem the Mudblood gained a few stones." She could practically see the smirk on Malfoy's face. Her head snapped up from its position, and her mind didn't catch up with what her mouth was saying.

"And you'd notice, wouldn't you Malfoy? Admiring my curves lately, have you?"

His face contorted into disgust and hatred, but before he could attempt anything, Harry and Ron were in his face with their wands out, threatening him to get out of their compartment. Malfoy seemed to notice the best course of action and left to go to an other part of the train.

* * *

Hermione fell unto the bed in exhaustion. Her eyes asessed the ceiling above her that was strewn with stars, while feeling the beginning of a headache. At least she hadn't had to hear everyone talking to her, they had seemed to notice her still frazzled nerves from the train ride and had come to some sort of pact to leave her alone until she was calm. She rolled her eyes. Her mind was becoming less sharp, she could feel it, and before sleeping took over, she got up to put away all her clothes and books.

What she hadn't noticed before, now was staring her in the face. The room was pretty large for a single person and Hermione finally felt her heart lift. It was all white. The walls, bedspread, armchairs, bookcases, the study table, everything. Her hand made its way to her pocket and she took out her wand. The room was supposed to change at the command of her wand, and it quickly did so. The floor was made of wooden planks with a circular, dark brown rug taking over most of ther floor space. Near a brick fireplace, two off-white, high-backed chairs were next to eachother, seperated by a table that now had a vase with a sunflower in it. Her eyes passed over a never-melting chocolate vanity, which had the triple usage of satisfing her crave for chocolate, keep her clothes inside clean, and also leaving the scent of chocolate on them. Then her eyes came to rest on the bed that sat right across the doorway. The matress was swathed in a simple duvet of a brown so dark, at first glance it looked black. The pillows were off-white like the armchairs, and super fluffy. Bedposts were made of wood and the curtains ,which matched the bedspread, hung onto them with golden ropes. She looked at all the walls and was happy to note that all the walls were covered from head to toe with bookcases, overflowing with books of course. Actually, one wall had a huge semi-circle window with a window seat, and the wall right across the bed had a huge round door, interrupting the bookcases. It reminded Hermione of a hobbit door. She smiled and started to unpack her clothes into the vanity.

An hour and a half later, Hermione was done and was now laying down on the rug in front of the fireplace, listening to some music while finishing the book she had started on the train ride. Her toes grazed the top of the rug in little circles in tempo with the music she was listening to. She had changed into a pair of silk boxers that had Spongebob Square Pants on them, and a white tank top which gave her no warmth. She was ignoring the chill by also humming along with the singer. So, of course she was surprised when Crookshanks jumped unto her back, almost giving her a heart attack.

"Crooks! Uff, don't do that! You scared the beejezers out of me."

She gave an impatient sigh as Crookshanks continued to weeve around her legs that she was now standing on.

"What do you want? The bathroom? I don't know where that is Crooks. We don't have one in this room. Sorry."

Crooks was of different mind however, and slowly made his way to a bookcase. Her eyes betrayed confusion until she noticed a book sticking out further than the others. As if waiting for her to just...pluck it. Her hand grasped at it, and the bookcase suddenly became a doorway, which Hermione stood at, dumbstruck from the sight in front of her.

The walls were dark with a border of cheetah prints, and on top of some of the wooden counters of the bathroom were aromic candles and baby's breath. The bathtub was a beigeish yellow and it was about 6 feet deep. Hermione quickly took a few feet away from the sight. The walls were closing in on her, the candles flames growing longer, leaping at her. Shallow breaths were emitting from her, and she was desperately trying to run. Her feet though were planting to the ground with a sticky substance, and at a fleeting glance, she saw it was blood. Her own.


	2. A Memory

A/N- I know Hermione belly dancing is a bit OOC, but since this is an AU fic, I don't care. Also, I have never ever taken belly dancing courses or anything along those lines, so what she does may be wrong, but I got it from Shakira's new music video, Hips Don't Lie. Oh, and the names Katherine Chesher and Cassella Worrell are the names of two of my best friends. So credit to them. Again, please leave reviews. I like feedback.

Disclaimer- This morning I woke up, looked in the mirror, and screamed bloody murder. I wasn't J.K. Rowling, who owns the HP characters! I was shocked to say the least.

* * *

The door of her room quietly closed behind her as Hermione came inside the room. Without needing affirmation, she knew today was going to get worse. She had just come back from a quick shower when she had found the teachers talking to each other in low voices. They must have thought that no students would be awake at five int he morning. But that was where they were mistaken. She had been walking down a remote hallway clad only in her bathrobe, hence the tucked away corridor, when she had heard voices. Or more specifically, the Headmasters voice speaking with Professor Flitwick. Not wanting to be caught she had hidden behind a suit of armor, until they had gone. From the conversation, Hermione could deduce that they were talking about a field trip of some sort. Her only solace was in hoping that it was not to Brazil, like last year. 

Hermione's head lay against the cool wood of her door as she considered what she had heard. If it was to Brazil, she was in luck, since students couldn't go twice in a row,and anyway, you had to fill out a form, having your parents signature on it. Her parents knew she was coming to visit this coming holiday and would not have signed her on without her consent. Dumbledore would probably also announce it over breakfast, so there was no point worrying about something that hadn't even occurred yet. With that rationale in her mind, Hermione started to get ready for class.

Ron's cheeks were bulging with toast, omelet, and who knows what else. It was surprising to see Harry, sitting right next to him, picking at his food and hesitantly spreading butter on his toast. Hermione smiled as she sat down with her bag in the seat next to her. Her worries of the field trip were pushed from her mind as she got caught up in casual talk of the table.

"Everyone, your attention please. The professors and I have decided that there will be another field trip this year. Settle down, settle down. Now, we have decided that we will leave two weeks before winter holidays. We have also taken the liberty of choosing chaperone's for the trip to Brazil. Permi-" Dumbledore continued speaking, but Hermione was no longer listening, instead she was letting his words sink in. Brazil, again? If she went, would he expect a commitment from her, or would he act cruel towards her? Hermione could feel herself start to hyperventilating at the thoughts entering her mind. Her mind seemed to open up, and Hermione once again listened to Dumbledore's words.

"- Ginerva Weasley, Cho Chang, Katherine Chesher, Vanessa Macmillian, Hermione Granger, Fredderick Loyer, Blaize Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Colin Creevy, Netive Curos, Louis Danvid, and Cassella Worrell. All these names mentioned will report to my office at seven o'clock sharp. Now, I believe most of you have classes to attend to."

The Headmaster twirled his magnificent robes once and strode towards the teachers entrance. All Hermione could do was sit.

* * *

Hermione finally found herself sitting in her armchair, gloomily looking into the fire. She had been right, the day had been terrible. After listening to Dumbledore's announcement, she had made her way to Ancient Runes, only to find that she couldn't concentrate. The same went with all her classes, with her anxiety building ever so slowly until seven. Dumbledore's meeting. It was like her dream, looming over her, filling her with dread. She had not been looking forward to it. But the meeting had taken place with all the students named, and more. The Headmaster had explained why they had been chosen to come, and which of these students were chaperoning. All the parents had allowed them to go. At that point Hermione had felt betrayed that her parents did this without asking her first but afterward she accepted that they most likely thought she needed some time to relax. Dumbledore of course went on and on about sight seeing and activities the professors had planned out until Hermione had had enough and quickly interrupted him while he took a breath.

"I don't want to go." Her voice had been strong and had seemed to echo through the room. Everyone was quiet, even Fawkes who had been chirping the whole time.

All that the great Dumbledore did was look over his half-moon spectacles, and said three words.

"Meet me afterward."

Some help that did, Hermione noted. When everyone had left she had stayed behind to be lectured on how it was her 'duty' as Head Girl to participate in activities presented by the Headmaster. All in all, Hermione had left to go to her room with something heavy weighing down her heart.

Here she was now, with Crookshanks on her lap, who was being splattered with her masters tears. It was a sad sight, and even though Hermione knew this, she made no move to wipe her cheeks.

Last year she had been so excited to know she had been picked out of the hundreds of students to go to Brazil, and when she had gotten there she had been overwhelmed with the sounds and smells that mingled with each other. It all just screamed exotic. Her nights were filled with dancing with the local boys and some of her friends. She would site see and go to the beach in the afternoon. It had been pure bliss, and although she had never told anyone this, she had even taken a few belly dancing courses herself, only to know how it felt like to feel wanted. It made her feel beautiful, made her forget about her bushy hair and what she thought, unflattering curves.

She had been oblivious to the world as she practiced the movements her instructor had taught her. Music had filled her ears and she had quickly shaken her hips side to side with her hands over head while her legs slowly turned her to complete several circles. She had continued to dance, just getting lost into the music until she felt a hand on one of her hips.

Hermione heard a dull thudding between her ears after she had jumped from the predators hands. All she saw was her Professor standing there, one eyebrow lifted, and a usual scowl marring his face.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you could at least try to listen to the Headmasters directions. He clearly stated everyone to be in bed by one, at the latest. Even without your little sidekicks here you seem to be breaking rules." His voice was like silk and Hermione had been prepared to fall asleep right on the spot. It was a testament of how tired she was, but when she realized what he had said she had quickly blushed and looked down at her toes. He continued as if nothing had occurred.

"You will follow me as I take you to your room, and afterward I will think up a suitable punishment for you for being out an hour after curfew." Professor Snape's voice now held a hint of steel, as if challenging her to go against his wishes. He was disappointed when she just continued to look at her toes, her hair obscuring her face. The next day when he told her she would go to the forest nearby with him to collect potion ingredients as punishment, everything started.


End file.
